Happy Hour At Seventh Heaven
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Co-op with Dawn of Chaos; Tifa and Lightning, blissfully wedded wives, vowed "No secrets between us, we share everything", and Tifa has been hogging a secret to only herself. A fun, wonderful, sexy secret; Happy Hour at her bar, Seventh Heaven. Tifa and Lightning Farron-Lockhart, and lots of wonderful gentlemen. Don't like? Don't read. Like? Then Read, Enjoy and Review!


**Happy Hour at Seventh Heaven**

 **By Dawn of Chaos & Major Mike Powell III**

A single bead of sweat slowly rolls down the side of Tifa Farron-Lockhart's beautiful, albeit awkwardly-smiling face.

She sits at the humble, round dinner table of her and her wife, Claire, or Lightning, as she had everyone else but Tifa call her.

Dinner is absolutely delicious, as always. There's even cake for dessert, one of the many culinary talents of her pink-haired wife.

But something about this night...something seems, feels, off.

Is it the silence? Is it the way that Claire doesn't caress her wife's foot with her own like they do every day at this hour, before Tifa leaves for the night shift at her bar, Seventh Heaven?

"Tifa...you know you can tell me anything, and everything, yes?" Lightning's smooth, calm voice snaps Tifa out of her musings.

Beautiful garnet eyes blink and she idly spins some pasta around her fork.

"Heh, yeah! Yes, Claire. Absolutely~!" She coos, a gentle smile on her lips and yet there's just a tiny flicker of _something_ in Tifa's eyes, and a flicker of _something_ in Claire's own eyes, twin pools of icy blue.

"Are you...absolutely _sure_ there is nothing you'd like me to know, Tifa?" Lightning lets go of her fork and rests her cheek on her hand, propped on her elbow on the table. Her icy gaze seems to peel away every single layer of the secret Tifa knows she's hiding from her beloved wife.

"Tifa...we're partners. We are wives. We've been married for at least two years. We know everything about each other..." Lightning kept her gaze locked with Tifa's with her every word, and the darker-haired woman of the two almost jumped when the pinkette reached her other hand out to gently, tenderly seize Tifa's own free hand, intertwining their fingers.

"I know you always arrive home from the bar late, that's not strange. But...you reek of alcohol...and you also..." Claire softly chews on the corner of her bottom lip.

"You are...almost...permeated with the smell of _man_ , Tifa." The _tone_ of Lightning's voice tugs at every chord in Tifa's heart.

Tifa can feel her palms begin to sweat and her heart lodge into her throat. She wants nothing more than to look away from those piercing eyes but she just can't. But she knows that it wasn't easy for Lightning to say. Therefore running away would be nothing but cruel.

Slowly, Tifa gives Lightning's hand a squeeze. It's reassuring but the comfort does little for Lightning. Not until she can hear Tifa's voice admit what's been going on.

The brunette swallows hard and lowers her gaze, staring down at her plate as she heartbeat thrums loud in her ears. "I... Claire, I have been…" Suddenly her mouth is so dry and all she can think of are those moments where hands that weren't Claire's grabbed for her. Even so, the pink-haired woman had never left her thoughts in those times.

"The bar… during Happy Hour. I've wanted to tell you but I haven't known how and I didn't want you to... hate me."

Tifa finally brings her eyes back up, staring at Lightning under her long, dark lashes. She expects those fingers laced with her own to withdraw and yet they never do.

Lightning takes a deep breath, her eyes glittering with something that Tifa can't quite decipher. Her wife glances off only for a second, as if she's in deep thought. But this is something Lightning has been mulling over for quite some time.

She can't get it out of her head how she could still catch the very scent of man on her beloved as Tifa would lay down beside her at night. How she would have to feign sleep and resist the urge to roll over toward her.

"Tifa, I love you." It's a simple start but it does wonders for Tifa. The brunette perks up almost immediately at the sound of Lightning's voice still so calm and even. It's scary but so comforting as well.

"I want to forgive you, I really do. But..."

Tifa stills. Everything comes to a screeching halt and for a moment, one that seems to stretch on forever, she can't breathe. Her eyes refuse to tear away from Lightning's lips. They remain parted ever so slightly until she draws them closed - having trouble getting words past them. The tip of a tongue pokes out and she wets them. If it were any other situation Tifa would have crossed that table and captured those lips with her own at such an alluring display.

But this time Tifa remains rooted to the spot, as if she's turning to stone. She clutches a little harder and hopes to convey her love to Claire in that one action.

Lightning keeps their eyes locked until she dares to let the words out. It's only then that she stares at their interlocked fingers, "I'll only forgive your... indiscretions if… if you let me join you."

Tifa blinks.

She blinks, then blinks again. For a moment, she completely forgets how to think, and perhaps even breathe.

"...oh my Etro, you're so cute when you get like this. It's so rare~" Claire can't help herself and she smiles as she makes that quip.

That little poke of fun at her shock sends Tifa toppling back down to Gaia and she gives off an utterly confused "Claire...I, what. What?"

Her wife's smile seems to make a planet's weight just lift off from Tifa's shoulders.

The pinkette reaches her other hand from her cheek and out to tenderly cradle her wife's hotly-blushing cheek while giving their intertwined fingers a squeeze.

Lightning scoots a bit closer till their knees touch.

"Tifa...my wife, when we were each other's blushing bride, and we gave our vows...do you remember one of the things we said?" Lightning questions gently, idly caressing Tifa's cheek bone with the pad of her thumb.

"...we...we said...that..." Tifa starts and the wives seem to communicate not quite via some mental link, but instead twin smiles. They speak at the same time.

"No secrets between us. We share everything."

Tifa and Claire Farron-Lockhart's smiles lit a flame in each other's very souls, relief and joy seemingly about to burst from the two women, especially from Tifa.

Tears of utter joy prickle at the edges of Tifa's beautiful garnet eyes. She sniffles adorably and she tries, and fails miserably, to wipe away the never-ending tears.

With a loud cry of "YES!" ensues as Tifa plunges forward to give Lightning a searing kiss on the lips, a lip lock filled with passion, love, relief and just simple, oh so beautifully simple joy, on both their parts.

"Mmmm...mmhmm...mmmchu...oh Claire...Claire...oh Etro, oh Claire...I love you, I love you, I _love_ you so much...! Mmmmm~!" Tifa sobs in-between kisses.

"Tifa...haah...ah~aahhh...c-come on...our...our food's going toooo-ohhh get co-cooooh~ld!" Lightning purrs and then, gasps and moans softly when Tifa's hands start to get frisky.

The wives stare into each other's eyes and Tifa's smile dazzles Claire.

"I'm sorry...but...oh my goodness, Light, please, Claire! I can't ask you to marry me all over again, but please...ohhh babe...mmmchu~ Claire, my wife, make love to me!"

Lightning gives off a soft chuckle and rolls her eyes and then, Tifa squeals adorably when her pink-haired partner suddenly grabs her by the ass and lifts her right off her chair. The brunette wraps her arms and legs around the pinkette's shoulders and waist respectively and remains there, kissing her wife as Lightning carries her over to the couch, gently laying her down on the soft cushions.

The two women kiss again and then, begin to indulge in each other's love and heat; relief and joy.

"We'll start tonight~"

"Yes~!"

 **A Few Hours Later, at Seventh Heaven, Approaching Happy Hour**

Standing in the back of the bar, safely behind the door, Lightning can feel the nerves welling up in the pit of her stomach. No matter how she appears or says she feels, she can't help the butterflies fluttering about inside of her. She can hear Tifa on the other side though, patiently waiting for her queue, as she gets ready.

On the other hand, Tifa is practically bursting with excitement and the glow about her is noticed by every patron still in the bar. Then again, those that are still here know just what time it is. And so does Tifa as she lets the last tall glass she was cleaning clack loudly on the shelf. Once it's put away, she spins around and lets her voice carry about the bar, "I'm sure you all know it's time for... Happy Hour!"

The approval that shakes through the building is full of shouts of joy and anticipation. Especially when Tifa lifts herself up onto the bar, swinging around so she's sitting facing the men still patiently at their seats. They know better than to rush forward and ruin a good show. A show that Tifa knows Lightning is watching as the door cracks open ever so slightly.

Lightning can't quell the curiosity as she leans heavily against the doorframe, staring out the slightly ajar door and right at her beloved. She knows Tifa can't see her, but the sultry smile that she's given is enough to make heat pool between her legs with sheer anticipation of the events to come.

Tifa, more than ready tonight than ever, begins the show as starts with her skirt. She slides the suspenders off her shoulders and hooks her fingers under the top of her skirt.

The bar goes completely silent. All the men stare as she leans back and begins to slide it down. Once she can sit normally, she lets it move down slowly to her feet. One out and she leaves it dangling by one shoe before kicking it off toward the closest table.

The thin white thong that Tifa wears does little and it stays no longer than the skirt did. It's the next to go, but this item is slung back toward the door where Lightning is hiding instead. Something that has Lightning biting at her bottom lip. If there's anything she wants to do right now, it's grab a hold of her lover.

Of course Tifa's short tank top has to go as well. This is a must and she gets rid of it with ease. The material pulls away from her bust and allows the large globes with already hard peaks to bounce freely before settling - tantalizing every man... and Lightning.

She holds out a finger though, as if to keep them in their seats where they would have normally rushed to her. "I have a special surprise tonight," she begins.

Tifa, with a smile that dazzles and makes every patron around her swoon, leans back against the bar, a hand idly tugging at a nipple and then, squeezing the breast attached to it in her still gloved hand, seeing she kept on her elbow gloves as well as her shoes.

"Gentlemen, don't worry, the fun shall begin shortly~ However, I have a surprise, a wonderful, beautiful, sexy~surprise! Please, everyone, my dearest, best customers...welcome my one and only wife, Lightning!" And with a little twirl and spin, Tifa extends her open palm to the door behind which her beloved is standing.

Tifa knows that door will open. She has every confidence that her wife will step out of that door and into the limelight. Her heart and soul know she will not let her down.

And indeed, the door opens and Claire steps out, first her long, beautiful leg, clad in a thigh-high stocking and boot.

The men hold their breath and some lick their suddenly parched lips as they look on at the sheer vision of loveliness that is Tifa's beloved wife strutting into the bar, a confident strut, hand on her hip.

Claire "Lightning" Farron-Lockhart looks every bit the model that she could very well chosen to be, striding with confidence up to Tifa at the bar.

A fingerless glove-clad hand gently takes the offered palm and the brunette woman almost sheds a tear of joy, pulling her wife in by the hand and then, with an arm around the waist, the two women pressed flush up against each other.

Tifa and Lightning share a gentle, soft kiss that has every man just about panting, some tugging at the necks of their shirts, others giving long wolf whistles.

"Mmm, chu~ Magnificent, isn't she? She's my other half, my beloved. She completes me. Please, fellas, treat her with all the love and respect that you'd do for me, Ok~?" Tifa coos with a big, beautiful smile, high on happiness.

"Please...be gentle, Ok~?" Lightning coos, her face pressed against Tifa's, cheeks rubbing together like affectionate kittens.

Not only does Claire's voice send the men's hearts racing, but also what she's wearing, or isn't wearing.

A tiny, black bikini. Stocking on her right leg and a thigh pouch on the left leg, leather boots, fingerless gloves, and a silky elbow glove on the left arm.

The pinkette sounds and looks absolutely gorgeous and the men clap and cheer with approval.

"Now, after the introductions...have a few rounds, all on the house~!" And then, Tifa, smiling away, not caring one single about her state of indecency, turns around and wiggles her hips, shaking her incredible behind as she reaches over the counter to grab some more beer glasses to start pouring some ale, and then she turns to her wife for some assistance.

"Mind helping pass them out?" Tifa asks as she pulls forth three frothy mugs. She turns around just in time for the men to be before them, all not daring to begin until a glass is in their hand. Lightning is quick to begin grabbing other mugs and filling them up, enough for everyone else that's in line before them.

Yet she can barely take her eyes off of Tifa. The way her wife seems to indecent yet glowing with sex appeal is hard to miss. Especially as large hands grope at her body in between downing their liquor. One hand in particular squeezes at the ample and soft flesh of Tifa's left breast while another grabs at her right.

A moan of approval echoes from her lips and she can't help but glance at Lightning. The woman seems comfortable for the most part until someone gives her rear a pat. It's unavoidable that the men are getting frisky - who wouldn't with two gorgeous women before them dressed as they are and willing to do anything.

Tifa gives her a reassuring smile; one that shows her how happy and grateful she is that Lightning is here with her tonight and willing to stay throughout. It has Lightning's heart warming and she tries not to lose her nerve. That is as long as those hands stay above her clothing for now.

"Alright boys, who wants some shots?"

There's an excited cry that roars throughout the building. Tifa can't help but giggle and meet Lightning's questioning gaze with her own. "Light... do you want to be the pourer or the glass?"

A hot blush sears onto Lightning's cheeks as she manages to slip around the other side of the bar. Of course two of the patrons follow after her, intending to help her pick out the right liquor for this.

Tifa on the other hand is hoisted up onto the bar thanks to the men still at her side. Although she can barely stifle the moan from how they grope and grab onto her in the process. Her body is alight with a needy fire as she lays back, hair pooling around her head. The counter is cool to her hot body and she tries to resist the goosebumps that rise up.

Lightning stares down at her, chest rising and falling with a hidden need of her own. Which is exactly why Tifa spares a moment to reach up and grab Lightning's chin. She pulls her wife down for a deep, passionate kiss filled with tongue and nibbling on each other's' lips. A kiss that leaves all the men around them practically panting.

Once Tifa releases her lover, she gives a smile. "Don't forget the salt and wedge." The blond man on Lightning's left grabs for the salt and sprinkles some between Tifa's breasts. The dark haired one on her right snags up some lime wedges and hands one to Tifa, to which she places it between her lips.

The wink Tifa sends Lightning is the only sign the latter needs. Tilting the bottle she clutches with both hands, she pours some of the liquid into Tifa's belly button.

The first man steps up with his mouth practically watering. Bracing one hand on Tifa's thigh and the other on the bar's edge, he dips his head down. He sucks the liquid off her body and is sure to give some feather-light licks right at the end. That is right before he licks the salt from the valley between her breasts.

Each touch has Tifa squeezing her thighs together. It certainly doesn't help that Lightning is watching every move. The man finishes off with taking the wedge from her lips, a single indirect kiss with lips that don't even touch.

Lightning nearly chokes on her own spit when suddenly, she feels hands groping her thigh, then a supple butt cheek, and another tugging at the edge of her bikini bottoms. She knows what the men want her to do, and a loving look from Tifa reassures and encourages the pinkette.

Thus, the gentlemen help Lightning pick the right beverage and Tifa turns around, moving off of the counter and bending forward, presenting her incredible ass to her wife and their patrons.

Then, the brunette lets off a dove-like coo when she feels the cool liquid being poured over her hips and then, she shudders and moans sweetly, shaking her behind, when the drink goes from her tail bone to her upper cheeks and the crevasse hiding the treasures between them.

Heat coils in both the ladies' loins as two men lick and suck the alcohol from Tifa's ass cheeks and then, another moves in to actually lick the crevasse of her ass, making lewd, slurping noises as his rough lips make a wonderfully slow descent from the top to the bottom, across her pucker and all the way down to her pussy that is now dripping with something other than the ale. An arousing squeal slips from Tifa's mouth as the man that just licked her ass crack kisses her clit before pulling away.

Then, Lightning, with a surge of courage, steps up to tilt Tifa back up and give her a deep, passionate kiss while quickly, a bit sloppy, removing her bikini top and then, mashing her beautiful, far more humble chest against her wife's.

Then, the men around them swoon and almost stumble over each other to approach and basically drink the ale from the ladies' combined cleavage after Lightning pours some of the frothy liquid into the crevasse formed by their breasts smooshed together.

And while the ladies moan beautifully as their patrons drink from their breasts, two others cup their chins and tilt their faces to look at them, the women in rising heat almost presenting their flawless, gorgeous faces to the gentlemen.

"Go ahead~" the wives coo and then their parted lips get sealed via hot, deep kisses from their patrons.

Meanwhile, at least a dozen hands roam their exquisite bodies; some pinch and tug at their nipples while others rub lazy circles around their areolas. Others caress and grope their ass cheeks. Others sink between their legs from behind and the front; fingers poking at hard clits aching for more attention and delving into hot, wet velvet depths both with no obstructions (on Tifa) and under cloth (in the case of Lightning).

They can feel the men beginning to grow antsy. Their actions are always gentle but there's a need beneath them that tells the women it's time. Something that they're dying for as well by now.

Tifa slowly slides off the bar with help of the tall and muscular man that eagerly steps up first. He scoops her up, arms under her bent legs and bringing them up to be parallel with her body. Her large breasts dangle and smoosh between her legs while her arms flail to try and grab onto him in return.

Lightning can only stare as her wife is put on complete display. From her hard clit and drenched pussy lips to her puckered hole usually hidden by her amble ass cheeks. It has Lightning growing wet just looking at it let alone watching the lucky guy that gets to partner with the one holding her.

The man, with a shaved head, helps get the other buried deep into Tifa's ass before he then shoves his own cock into Tifa's pussy. Moans and groans all mixing together in a beautiful cacophony of lewdness.

"Ahhhh! Ohhh Etro! Ohhh! Yes! Go...goooo!" Tifa moans and gasps, her body burning deliciously, begging her men to ravage her. Thus, with perfect, exquisite sync, the two big men begin to rock and bounce Tifa between them, the one firmly lodged in her gripping asshole keeping the woman steady in a magnificent Full Nelson position and dictating the pace of her bouncing between her two studs.

Lightning looks on utterly mesmerized at this stunning vision of raunchy beauty and debauchery. In the meantime, the pinkette herself soon finds herself guided onto her knees, straddling a man's face, who immediately plunges his hot, strong tongue into her dripping pussy.

The pink-haired woman rocks her hips and humps her stud's face, mouth and tongue while two others get on either side of her, still giving her a perfect, unobstructed view of her wife getting stuffed in both holes.

Lightning doesn't think it twice and lets her womanly instincts guide her mouth, lips and tongue to service the throbbing erection presented to her while another stud humps into her jerking hand.

Amidst her heat and mind-numbing pleasure as her pussy and anus get filled with _man_ over and over again, Tifa smiles with utter joy and pleasure as the stud in front of her lets go of her lips after a hot kiss to give her a better view of her wife now riding a cock instead of a mouth, as she rocks her hips back and forth and bounces up and down on that meaty pole in a Cowgirl position while swapping spit and pre-cum with the two cocks on either side of her; she deepthroats one and licks the balls of the man while jerking off and fondling the other stud's nut sack, rolling the heavy testicles in her velvet fingers.

The brunette wife gets momentarily distracted by her men's own balls smacking against each other upon colliding against her soaked labia, rocking her hips to add to the stimulation to both herself and the two studs buried inside her and separated only by a thin barrier of flesh.

Then, Tifa lets off a magnificent cry upon feeling the stud in her pussy start to paw at and play with her enormous, heaving tits; her motorboats her cleavage, gropes her breasts, squeezes the incredibly ample flesh, pushes them together and then attaches his lips to both nipples at the same time.

"Ahhhh my nipples! My boobs! Oh my Etro, ohhh my Etro! Ahhh, haaaah, c-cumming! Gonna cum! Cum with me, fill me uuuuup~!" Tifa screams, her pussy squirting juices each time her men penetrate her.

"T-Tiiiifa!" "Ms Tifaaaa!" "C-CUMMINGGG!" The threesome screams and then Lightning herself orgasms as she witnesses the semen erupting from her wife's holes, being plugged and held back only by the thick members lodged and discharging their balls into her deepest vaginal and anal depths.

"Ms Lightning!" "Liiiiiight~!" "C'mon, take it! Eat it, eat our cum~!" Her men lovingly taunt the pinkette and she only sucks and slurps harder on the cock in her mouth and then, she closes her eyes as the man in her hand ejaculates, painting her beautiful face with a coat of white while the man in her mouth sends spurt after spurt after voluminous spurt of semen right down her throat and into her eager, hungry tummy.

And she cums again when the stud below her thrusts upwards one last time and splatters her pussy, cervix and womb with his off-white, hot spunk.

And then, the two women barely have a small rest before their gentlemen motion to continue.

The man that had been holding Tifa lets her go only to deposit her into the arms of the other in front of her. He carries her over to the bar, having been forgotten in their lewd actions. It's there that Tifa sits with her legs dangling over the side where she would normally stand behind. She's allowed only a moment to catch her breath as Lightning is suddenly hoisted up and placed beside her.

Except Lightning is clinging to the bar as her breasts smoosh against the countertop. The man that's behind her presses his hardened cock between her ass cheeks, teasing her for what's about to come.

Tifa reaches over, taking the moment she's given, and plants a deep kiss on Lightning's lip. All she can taste is Lightning, spit and men's cum. The second their lips part Tifa is being pushed down against the bar as a man climbs atop her.

"Ready Ms Tifa?"

"Mhm! Give me all you got," she says with a wink.

Lightning's eyes darken further with lust as she watches Tifa's breasts lurch up and down as the man thrusts all the way into her pussy in one go. The way he pumps in and out of her clenching velvet folds has Lightning suddenly wanting the same - they're to share the same things after all.

She doesn't have to wait long as the man behind her is already pushing into her. He's slow at first, taking his time in popping the tip of his cock past the ring of muscles in her ass. But once he's past that he buries himself as far into her anus as he can get, all the way till his balls touch her.

"Ooooh~ Mmm~!" she moans out, gripping hard at the counter's edge to the point where her knuckles dare to turn white.

That's the only real noise she'll be making as there's suddenly another cock bouncing up to press against her lips. She gives a small scoff before licking at the tip and taking it into her mouth. He doesn't rush her but she's already happily sucking and taking him in all the way.

Tifa's eyes never leave her. At least that is until there's two large hands on either side of her face. She smiles up at the man's package that appears before her mouth. The brunette licks her lips before tilting her head back the rest of the way. Her hair drapes down, touching the floor at the man's feet, as he begins to fuck her face.

Not that she can pay attention enough to service him other than reach around to fondle his large, heavy balls. The man atop her is tending to her enough where she can't stop rolling her hips up to meet him. He lets his own hips do most of the work so he can kneed on her breasts. Every now and then he'll dip his head down to take nice long sucks on her peaks - which only makes her walls clench so tightly around him that he's afraid he'll cum early.

Lightning's own nipples are getting plenty of attention with how they press and rub against the countertop with every thrust into her ass. All she can feel is pleasure radiating through her very being as he slams up against her prostate every time. The shockwave of bliss keeps her moaning against the cock in her throat. As well as pussy juice and thick white cum dripping down her thighs from the first time.

She knows she won't be able to take much more so she lets go of the counter, allowing her orgasm to ripple through her body. Lightning grabs hold of her man's hips and forces him all the way to the back of her throat. The second he does, she sucks as hard as she can manage, almost forcing the cum out of his cock and straight down her throat.

Both men grunt and cry out her name, "Ms Lightning!" as their cum pours into her body. She can feel the hot spunk settling into her ass even as he continues to thrust into her with wild abandon until he's completely spent.

Tifa, on the other hand, wraps her legs around her stud's waist. Her heels press against his rear and she gives him a small nudge, much like you would a horse, to ride harder - faster. And he follows the queue perfectly well.

He only stills when the cum shoots out from his cock and deep into Tifa's pussy, filling her even more than she already was. The overflow dares to dribble out but she doesn't dare let him move just yet. She basks in the climax that shocks her systems and clings to his cock like a life preserver.

All the while she swallows the large load that pours straight down her throat like a large shot. Gently squeezing his balls, she aids him in empty out every drop that goes straight to her belly.

The men pull away from the ladies' lips with wet, noisy pops to allow them to breathe. Even as the other two remain buried deep inside of them for a brief moment.

"Haah...aahh...haah...ohhh Light...oh my love...mmm, c'mere~ Mmmm..." Tifa coos as she and her wife rest on their knees on the floor, their studs looking on in awe and wonder as they see their favorite barmaid and her life share a sweet, tender, gentle and unhurried kiss.

Heads tilted, lips pressed tightly together, the outlines of tongues noticed by the gentlemen as Tifa and Lightning indulge in their kiss, as well as letting their hands roam freely.

Light gropes an enormous breast and caresses a sweet ass cheek, idly brushing her middle finger over the pucker nestled in-between, seemingly to collect some semen that leaked out earlier.

Tifa meanwhile takes one of her own tits and brushes the erect nipple against her wife's own chest, while using her free hand to lovingly cup and fondle the pinkette woman's pussy, also seemingly wanting to collect some man-juice that was deposited there before she took the dick up the bum.

Eventually, this breath-taking of lesbian passion and affection gets the men rock hard, their balls loaded again for one last push.

Light and Tifa moan, sigh, whine beautifully into their lip lock, taking breaks every now and then to take turns attaching their lips to each other's breasts, as well as still groping and rubbing and fondling and caressing every inch of their exquisite bodies.

The two wives face each other while resting on their knees; their heads tilted as they share another tongue-laden kiss, Tifa with a hand kneading a breast and three fingers up Lightning's snatch, stirring up her insides coated with pussy juice and semen, almost like stirring a pot of honey.

Meanwhile, the pink-haired woman gropes and kneads her wife's amazing tits, twisting and pinching a nipple while caressing Tifa's prostate with two fingers in her clenching back door.

And all the while this incredibly sexy display is happening, the men look on, respectfully giving the ladies their time to shine with each other, the men's hands busy jerking off their cocks, some fondling their balls for added stimulation, others rubbing their penises hard and fast.

Moans and gasps and groans, both male and female, echo throughout the Seventh Heaven as the limit approaches, a trip to sexual paradise just waiting to begin with a single step.

"Ahhh...ahaahaa...L-Light...Light...oh my Etro...ohhhh I'm...I'm close...ohhhhI'mclose...!"

"Tifa...Tifaaa...thank you...I love you so much...Tifa...yesss...yeah, I'm gonna...gonna cum...!"

"M-Ms Tifa, Ms Lightning...!"

And then, it happens, the limit is reached and a chorus of "CUMMING!" echoes throughout the establishment as Tifa and Lightning's men and the ladies themselves reach a Gaia-shattering, mind-numbing, soul-searing orgasm that graces the men's ears with the most beautiful screams of rapture they had ever heard, as well as the ensueing tribute of semen that splatters all over the orgasming wives.

A little while later, every patron of the bar has left, not without helping clean the ladies of their shower of sperm and depositing massive tips into Lightning's maroon pouch, which kept strapped to her thigh.

With a kiss and a grope, the patrons leave utterly satisfied, just like any extremely well-served customer should, guaranteed to return for the next Happy Hour.

And as for Tifa and Lightning, they now sip some water where they sit, on two stools next to each other, still not a single stitch of clothing on their bodies beyond what they wore when everything started.

They sip some water, their free hands intertwined between them. They smile at each other, share a sweet, gentle kiss and squeeze each other's hands.

"And...this is why I return home reeking of man. Teehee~" Tifa coos.

"Hmmm...well...I should visit you at work more often, then, so that we can at least take more showers together~" Claire comments.

"Ooohhh, I'd love that. And...Claire...thank you. Thank you so much!" Tifa smiles the most dazzling smile of the day and night yet.

Claire returns the smile with a soft, gentle one of her own. She raises her glass of water.

Tifa raises hers as well. A gentle clink ensues.

"I love you, my precious wife."

 **~The End~**

 **Major Mikey leans back in his chair, blinking several times, then tries to wipe the smirk off his face, failing miserably**

Oh my God~ Oh wow~ Leah-chan...did...did we seriously just write this~? *O*

 **Leah-chan** : Haha, I think we did somehow. Finally~ uwu All thanks to you of course!

 **Major Mikey blushes slightly and hides his blush by hugging Leah-chan tightly** Ahhh, Leah-chan~ No, no! Thank you~! for finally, at long last, agreeing to write this piece with me. :'3 Thank you so much! This was glorious. Writing this with you was absolutely glorious. *O* This was so much fun, and, again, I can't thank you enough, Leah-chan~

 **Leah-chan** : Aw shush, you know you're welcome 'w' And thank you for always wanting to put up with my slow butt ;3 This was a blast

 **Major Mikey:** X3

Damn right it was, in more ways than one. Heyooooooooooo~! 8D

A-Anyway~!

Thank you so much for writing this with me, Leah-chan, and most of all: thank YOU~! beautiful girls, boys and perverts alike, for reading this piece of debauchery. :3

So, to reward our efforts, surely you'll do the right thing and leave a wonderful, beautiful, long and productive review, yeah~? It's only fair!

How can any author hope to know what the readers think than with a lovely review? Favorites and Alerts? Sorry, fellas, but that tells us absolutely nothing~

We know you wonderful folks will do the right thing~

Till next time!

Semper-Fi! Carry on!

 **Leah-chan:** (Heart)


End file.
